


Interceding Control

by Kamitakai



Category: Undertale (Video Game), papyrus/payrus
Genre: Angry Edge, Care giving, Choking, Dubious Consent, I wasn't sure how far I want to go with this but just in case it's rated explicit, Mistakes will be made, Not Beta Read, Questionable soul touching, See how many time I can use the word disgust, Stretch being a cutie pie, Stretch being a stubborn ass, Undressing, does this count as soul sex?, he's angry most of the time anyway, more to be added in the future, sick skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamitakai/pseuds/Kamitakai
Summary: Anyone want to read a story about a sick Underswap Papyrus? No?… Well your getting one anyway. Here you go. Questionable Soul touching in the first chapter. Shameless smut in Chapters to come...maybe...





	Interceding Control

He was irritated -no- he was more than that. He was furious! That little shit of an older brother had ditched out on his duties for the last time! Edge started his morning routine as usually. Getting dressed before making his was to the kitchen for a cup of coffee when he found the note on the table. It was written in mustard and on a napkin from Grillbyz. The shitty lazy bones probably didn’t even bother looking for a pen. It wrote-

__**yo bro.**  
**going to underswap for a date~**  
**don’t wait up.**  
**with skeleton kisses.**  
**sans~**

The corner of Edges socket twitched and a deeper scowl ran across his features. This was the third day his runt brother had run off to that happy-go-lucky Swapland. Home to the blueberry of a Sans and an ashtray of a Papyrus. He flipped out his phone and gave Undyne a call. He reported the situation with much disdain. Afterwards he was set to embark on his new mission. Fetch Sans and possibly kick his tail bone from here to Asgore's castle. He then headed to the basement were the machine was and inputted the coordinates to Underswap before taking a breath and shuffling inside. He stepped out into the new universe without missing a beat. Edge than clambered up the stairs being sure to stomp his irritation on every step as he approached the entrance to the basement. He flung it open and slammed it shut before making his way to the front of the house grumbling under his breath the whole while. His expression set to scolding. He knew exactly what he wanted to say - no scream at Sans when he found him, Blue be damned. He cared not for his brothers new infatuation with the smaller more cute version of himself. There was a time and place and this certainly was not the time! Edge slammed open the front door to the Swap house. Not even bothering to knock, that’s how mad he was. He was greeted with an empty room and silence. Scoffing to himself he began the search. The kitchen. Empty. Climbed up the stairs and searched the bed rooms. Empty. The scarred skeleton was beginning to feel thoroughly japed until he thought back to his brother’s note. 

_~Going on a date~_

Edge pondered for a minute. The edges of his sharp teething pulling down more.

- _If I was a shitty ditching work asshole where would I take a blueberry on a date in Underswap?_ -

...

- _Muffets_ -

He then started his quest a new. Marching down the stairs and back out the door. The darkly dressed monsters marched his way down the small snowdin town. The eyes of the townsfolk were giving him fearful looks. He ignored them. It wasn’t everyday a peaceful universe such as this saw a monster with such high LV like him. He was about halfway through the short distance it took to walk from the house to the breakfast/bar when he noticed a familiar tall silhouette approaching. Stretch was already past the diner and making his way towards him. Edge was about to yell to him when he noticed the other monsters demeanor. His walk, although still with a gait was jittery and forced. His annoyingly, bright, orange, hoodie was more wrinkled than usual and the hood was up over his skull, shadowing most of his face. His overall appearance was disheveled and screamed ‘ _I’m at the end of my rope._ ’ Edge had stopped his trek crossing his arms over his chest and waited for the other monster to come to him so could interrogate him.  
“Oi! Swapshit! You and me are going to have some words.”  
But Stretch made no notice of his presents. He still made his weird, jittery, walk with his head down towards him. Edge felt the furry building up in his bones.

\- _How dare this asshole ignore me!_ -

“Swapshit! I swear if you’r-”  
Edges words were abruptly cut off as Stretch insensibly walked into him. Slumping against him and leaning his forehead heavily on Edges’ shoulder.  
“Wait!? What?!”  
Edge unfurled his arms and made to push the other away when he noticed the small trembles running through the slighter monsters frame. He cocked a scared brow bone and stared down at Stretch with concern. Finally after an eternity if felt like, he watched as Stretch lifted his head to see what he had run into. When Edge finally meet the other skeletons sockets the sight before him was slightly worrisome. Stretch’s constant grin was strained and his usual bright eye lights where dim and hardly noticeable. Dark circle lined the under sides of his sockets giving him a hollow look. His features were slightly flushed with honey, orange, magic and sweat was gleaming down the sides of his face. His mouth was slightly parted and painful gasps were coming in and out raspy and strained. A flicker of realization flashed in the hooded monster's eye-lights before he tried his best to seem relaxed in the other's presence. Shoulders still trembling slightly.  
“oh... wat up Edgelord. h-heh. heh. haven’t seen you in a while.”  
Edge glared down at him. Stretch then backed away from the other monsters broad form and wobbly brought a hand up to run his hand over the back of his clothed neck bones, bashfully. “sorry for running into yah. didn’t see yah there.” Edge scrutinized the strange behavior. He glared down at the usually laid-back skeleton before sighing and placing his hands on his hip bones. 

- _Stay focused Papyrus. Remember why your here._ -

It’s wasn’t any of his business what Stretch was enduring. Nope. Didn't care.

\- _Didn't...Did he?_ -

Nope. the last thing that should be on his mind is this trashy excuse of a Papyrus. Although seeing him look so pathetic at the moment was quite an amusing sight to behold in Edges eyes.  
“Geez Swapshit. What trash can did you crawl out of? You look like shit.”  
But there was no usual banter back. 

\- _Strange._ -

The Ashtray usually always came up with something clever or annoying to come back with. The hooded monster looked like he was still processing Edges’ words. Stretch finally gave a forced smile and huffed out a small chuckle. Trying to play it cool. He shifted his stance slightly.  
“you could say i got a lot of stuff ‘dumped’ on me yah.”

\- _Well that took longer than usual but okay._ -

Edge scoffed at the pun but he let it slide. Not wanting to make it worse.  
“Pfft. Like I give a shit Ashtrash. I’m not here to endure your stupidity for any longer than I need to. I’m looking for Red. Have you seen him?”  
Another beat of silence. Edge just staring down the other skeleton who was now swaying on his feet and shaking slightly more. He looked like he hadn’t even heard the question. Edge really didn’t have the patients for this but he was right in the process of repeating himself when the hooded figure in front of him tipped to the side before landing face first into a snow pile. Edged gaped down at the still monster laying at his feet. He then straightened his posture and humped to himself before bringing a hand to his scarred face in thought.

\- _Is this really _ **my**_ problem?_ -

Edge looked back down at the motionless body before pondering again.

\- _No. No. This guy is an asshole. He’s a complete and utter headache that’d I would rather not have. Hmm. Wonder if I could just leave him? I am on a mission to find Red after all. Why must I deal with a shitty alternate too!_ -

\- No - _no._ He couldn’t just leave the piece of trash. Although Edge couldn’t admit it out loud he did in fact have great respect for the smaller blue Sans. This pile of monster garbage was another story though. 

\- _Might as well take care of one stupid at a time._ -

Blue would be upset if he found out that Edge had left his brother laying in the snow. He bent down without a second thought and scooped up the limp pile of bones into his arms. Holding him as he would his older brother after he had to go collect him from the bar after to many drinks. When he realized the similarity of the hold he growled to himself. Damn him for being so casually kind to this monster he otherwise hated. Damn Stretch for being so similar to his own brother that he ended up treating him as such.

\- _No._ \- 

He then adjusted the body in his arms to slump over his shoulder. Having the skeleton pressed to his body so close he discern two things. One, Stretch’s body was abnormally hot! Did skeleton monsters get fevers? Well... Only when they are in heat but this was most certainly not the case. There where other signs. Secondly, he was soak in wet. Not knowing where the liquid had come from brought a frown of disgust to Edges face. 

\- _For stars fuckin’ sake. I’m going to need a shower after this._ -

Edge adjusted the others frame once more. Making sure he had a firm grip before he turn and stocked back to the house with a huff. He ignored the eyes of the other monsters in town. The ones who had seen what happened had terrified looks on their faces. They whispered to each other. Things Edge could already guess where negative in connotation. When he arrived back at the Swap household he tossed Stretch on the couch unceremoniously.

- _Fuck’n asshole. Making me carry him._ -

The strained breathing hadn’t let up though and Edge brought his sockets to the other’s still frame to give him a once over. His soft features were still flushed a dark, honey, orange, jaw slightly open. Little groans of pain emitting between his teeth. His sockets were shut tightly with an almost anguished expression. Brow bones scrunched together and his hood was still draped over the rest of his skull. Edge grunted at the sight. More pity clamped to his soul but he pushed the emotion back. He had never seen the usual laid back counter part so vulnerable. As much as he didn’t want to admit it. The sight had spurred on another fit of worry. Edge bent down over the couch and brought a hand to Stretch’s shoulder. “Oi. Swapshit?” He gave him a slight shake but nothing. No smart remarks. No movement. Just heavy panting.

\- _Not good._ -

Okay. Maybe he was little out of his league here. Maybe he should just call Red. 

\- _Dammit._ \- 

He face palmed himself at the thought. He forgot for a moment that his brother had turned off his phone or he would have just called him earlier. 

- _But maybe Blue._ -

He flicked his phone out and scrolled through his contacts finding Blues number and pressed the number with force. He brought the phone to the side of his skull and waited.

_**Ring….**_ )  
_**Ring….**_ )  
_**Ring...**_ )

But there was no answer...  
Edges brows creased and he cursed quietly to himself. Of course Blue would have his phone off too. Edge let out an exasperated sigh and brought a hand up to pinch between his brows in frustration.

\- _Do I really have to do this?_ -

He huffed and looked back down at the monster in need laying sickly on the couch. 

\- _Fine. FINE! If it were not for the immense admiration for Blue I would never stoop so low as to care for a pathetic, weak - Okay. Alright. I’ll be okay with this. For now._ -

He tried to assure himself. Edge stood up and straighten his spine with determination and headed to the kitchen. He then grabbed the first dish towel he saw, not even bothering to check if it was clean, Stretch wasn’t worth it. He rinsed it in the sink than rung it out and returned to the living room to draped it over the sick monsters forehead, flipping the hood off as he did so. He took in the other’s desultory state. The clothes Stretch had on were absolutely soaked. They need to come off if he was going to have any progress with the other’s condition. Edge took a deep breath in letting it out slowly before giving into his fate.

\- _For stars sake! Fine!_ -

He threw his arms up in indignation and made his way to Stretchs’ bedroom with dread. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for what lay behind the door but the sight still had him cringing with revulsion. Dirty cloths scattered everywhere. Trash tornado whirling in the corner. Random treadmill in the center. Soggy lumping looking mattress shoved against the wall, accompanied by ball of sheets. Dresser in the opposite corner.

- _Arrrgh. Great!_ -

A musky unclean smell reached his scent glands and he pinched his nasal ridge as his sharp teeth pulled down more into a scowl. He made his way quickly through the disaster of a living space. Trying to reach the small dresser in the back. Dogging every sock he could. He yanked the draw out aggressively growling furiously to himself as he shifted through the questionable looking clothes. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there as quick as he could. Grabbing the first pair of garments he could he hastily made his way out and back down the stairs.

- _Probably dirty to. The fucking slob._ -

He approached the couch with the still rumpled looking monster and gave a deep rooted sigh. Edge then began the arduous task of removing the unconscious monsters attire. He grabbed the dirty looking hoodie and lopped it over and off the others form and chucked it as far away from him as he could. He grimaced with disgust as he tried to shake the wet sogginess off his gloves. For fuck sake! He was glad to be wearing gloves. 

\- _Gonna have to burn these when I’m done._ -

He then turned his attention back to Stretch who groaned and moved his skull to the side from the rough handling. But something was off... And that’s when Edge noticed it. A bright flickering glow was emitting from under the scanty monsters shirt. It looked like a candle flickering in the breeze and Edges sockets widened at the sight. 

\- _What the hell?_ -

Curious, Edge lifted the rim of Stretch’s shirt up and over his rib cage and gasped. The other monsters soul was in full view. Sending out palpable pulses of hot magic. Powerful waves were being sent out in rhythmic flashes.The orange heart shape organ itself was throbbing and dripping magic residue. It was twitching and quivering and almost looked like it wanted to jump out of the bony prison of it’s masters chest. Soul’s were not supposed to be out unless their wielder summoned them forth. The soul was the essence of one’s being. To have it just blatantly out was sure to get oneself killed or worse.  
Edge gaped at it for a few seconds in shock. Never had he seen - no felt - power like this. It’s was almost like Stretch’s soul was overcharged with magic. How he had missed the tremendous magical output was beyond him. 

\- _What the actual fuck Stretch?!_ -

All thought process ceased as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth in absolute horror while stumbling back a few steps. Why was Stretch’s magic doing this? What was he supposed to do to help? Well... He had an idea but No! He was not! This was below him! Besides… The soul was a fragile thing. A _sensitive_ thing. He was not about to go touching an unconscious monsters soul. He had standers dammit! But without further advice on the matter he was just going to have to wing it at this point. It’s not like he really cared if the other monster was suffering. Okay. maybe he wasn’t as heartless as he tried to be. He did short of care…but only for Blue's sake. He tried to persuade himself.  
He bent back down and removed the rest of the sweat drenched shirt clinging to Stretch’s bones and tossed it in the corner alongside the jacket. Than Edge grabbed the new shirt and heedlessly shoved it down over Stretch’s torso. Concealing the flickering light of his soul once again.  
The scarred skeleton than grunted in annoyance as he looked down at the wrinkled dirty looking trousers. He expired a breath and undid the clasp before pulling them down. Making sure to keep his eye-lights averted from anything he didn’t wish to see. He’d already deem himself to far into the other monsters personal space already. He didn’t need to add anything to the all ready steaming pile of shit he’d discovered about his Swap counterpart. Once the pants were off he threw them unconstrained next to the other putrid clothing now gathered in a pile in the corner. He was going to have to set fire to those later too.  
He then grabbed the new pair and begin inching them up the long, lean, looking legs only getting glimpses of the unmarred bone from the corner of his eye. Only slightly jealous of how perfect and unscathed they were. He remembered his objective though and rushed to lifted the others pelvis and secured the paints to the others waist. Edge stood back and studied his work and nodded his own approval. Now at least the lengthy skeleton wasn’t in something drenched to the bone. That didn’t count as a pun? Did it? Whatever. He was mostly done with his basic care to the other. Edge then moved over to the closet in which he knew Blue keep some spare blankets and with that he pulled one out and draped it over the motionless form. Edge grabbing the kitchen rag that had dropped from Stretch’s skull from the floor and made his way to the kitchen to re-wet it. Than placed it back on Stretch’s forehead and observed his progress with scrutiny. The skeletons breathing had evened out. No longer harsh but a steady pull of air past his teeth and the orange flush was now only embedded in his cheekbones.

\- _Well that’s a little better. At least for now._ -

Edge than placed his hands on his hip bones and nodded to himself once again. Proud of his hard work. Now...What next? He had at this point had giving up his search for his brother. The Ashtrash had made sure of that. Shit. Whatever. It would have been the same old song and dance with Red anyway. He’d yell at him. Make him go back to work and he’d go right back to being the lazy, ass, slack-off he was.  
Fuck he was sick of all the lazybones in his life. Was that a pun as well? Oh fucking well. He rubbed his gloved hands down his face in exhaustion. Then remembered were they had been and berated himself. 

~ _Shit._ ~

He removed his soiled gloves and threw them to the coffee table in frustration. Why had he really done this? The whole ‘taking car of someone you very much dislike’ was starting to take a toll on him and he lowered himself to the floor with apathy stinging his soul. He might as well wait for his ‘ _patient_ ’ to wake up before leaving. He leaned heavily against the armrest of the couch and hunched down. Questions were starting to rise in his mind as he waited.

\- _What the hell could make a soul do that? Sleeping all the time? No. Smoking? No. Being a lazy piece of trash? Hn. As much as I would like that to be the answer. It’s probably a no. Wait...It could be..._ -

A huff of air behind him startled him back to reality and he rose to his feet. He turned to look down at the sick skeleton on the couch just in time to see his sockets fluttering up. The white glowing eye-lights just barely coming into focus. Stretch groaned and brought his hands up to rub at his still fatigued features as more sensation returned to him.  
“fuckin’ hell. what happened?” Stretch groaned out before rolling more into the comforter. “Oi. Ashtrash. You awake?” Edge prodded at the skeletons side. Stretch flinched at the action and turned back around to stare at the shadowy figure looming above him.  
“ah. what the hell? edge? what are you doing here?” Edge gawked at him in indignation. 

\- _The fuckin’ nerve really!?_ -

“Now that your ass is awake you got some explaining to do!” Stretch cringed at the booming voice pounding in his skull and brought his hands up to the sides of his temporal bones.  
“hey. maybe not so loud. my head is killing me.” Edge huffed. Patience thinning. “I didn’t drag your sorry ass all the way back to your house AND be forced to look after you to not get answers. EXPLAIN!” Edge leaned over the couch more. Hands still on his hips. Totally not being subtle about the volume of his voice. Stretch could tell the angry skeleton towering above him was not in any mood to negotiate with but that didn’t stop him from wanting to play if off as nothing. Even though the burning sensation in his soul was ripping him apart slowly he had no intentions to seek comfort in the Fell version of himself. He brought a hand up to wave carefree above his head. ”naw. not now...maybe later….or never for that matter.” Edge saw red for a moment at the laid back response. Not having any of that. Edge grabbed the offending hand and gave it a threatening squeeze, delighted at the small cry that it earned him. “How bout right now! Asshole!” Stretch's sockets went wide as he snapped his eye-lights back to Edges’ with a glare.  
“Don’t touch me Fell-trash!”  
He yanked his sweaty hand free from the violent monsters grasp only noticing now that they weren’t don with the usual gloves. He then tried to sit up arms shaking slightly under his own weight. Pain still lacing through his form. Edge only slightly grinned in dark amusement at the other’s struggles. “Come on Swapshit you can barely sit up. What the hell’s wrong with you anyway.” Edge knew full well what was wrong. That pulsing organ flashed briefly in his mind before he frowned. Stretch finally brought himself into a sitting position and leaned heavily against the cushions panting from the effort.  
“it’s none of your business s-shit lord.” Stretch said between gasps of breath. Forehead already beading with sweat. Edge had enough of this stubborn ass and went straight to the point.  
“I-i saw it. I saw the condition of your soul.” Edge frowned with discontent at his own confession. It was now Stretch’s turn to gap at the other. His features morphing into to a morbid hunting expression. Eye-lights shimmering with complete horror.  
“y-you! what?!!” Edge sighed heavily crossing his arms over his chest. “I saw it when I was dressing you. Your clothes were completely drenched. I had to get you out of them.”  
Stretch knew he couldn’t keep his condition a secret forever but he was a little disappointed that the Edgy version of him had to find out first. “i-it’s none of your bus-” Stretch was cut off short as a clawed bony hand clamped onto his cervical vertebrae in a death grip. “If you tell me it’s none of my business one more time after I went through all the trouble of taking care of you! So help I will rip this fuckin’ head right off your scraggy little shoulders. You got that Swapshit!!” Edges red eye-lights were pulsing with furry as he bore down into Stretch’s own. The pined skeleton huffed under the others hold. A raspy sound emitted from his teeth before he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. 

\- _not gonna win this one i guess._ -

“w-ell e-edgelord,” Stretch said between pants, “d-didn’t know you c-cared.” His voice although choked dripped with slight sarcasm while he winked, holding it, expression strained. Edge couldn’t help his cheekbones from heating at the statement. He grunted in indignation and flung the other back to the couch releasing his grip. Oh how he wanted nothing more than to snap the others neck bones clean off. His shoulders slightly trembling with upkeep rage. Stretch coughed a few times into his fist. Clearing his throat and then gave the other a patient look.  
“okay. okay. fine! you win. j-just don’t choke me again you short tempered bastard.” Pride a little hurt Stretch huffed out a little breath bringing his now somber eye-lights to the floor. “i sorta have too much magic right now. okay.” Stretch brought a hand up to rub at his now sore neck bones. “you know. since the human child doesn’t appear anymore. i have nothing to really use all my magic on and it just sorta builds up. okay. happy now?’’ Stretch keep his eyes to the floor not wanting to meet the other’s gaze. “the clothes I had on were especially made to block out my magic. that’s why they looked a little worse for wear.”

\- _Hn... So that’s why I didn’t feel anything until I undressed him._ -

Silence. That’s all that greeted Stretch. Cautiously he brought his sockets back to the still hovering figure above him. Edge was now in a state of ponder. Sharp phalanges rubbing at his bottom jaw. Red eyes focused and unblinking. Before his burning orbs meet Stretch’s a fateful second later. Stretch had to force himself not to flinch at the intense gaze.  
“I can take some for you. You know. The built up magic.” Edges tone was soft. Almost even considerate and it threw Stretch for a lope. He stuttered out a non-verbal response. Mouth opening and closing in shock. The sight had Edge smirking devilishly. “You know my magical reserves are much higher than yours. Do to the extremities of the universe I live in. It wouldn’t be a problem.” Edge brought a sharp digit to scratch at the side of his slightly heated cheekbone. Red eyes looking off to the side. A little uncomfortable at his own words. Not wanting to see the reaction of his double. “i-i...that’s-” The slighter skeleton was still at a loss. He gave the other monster a once over. He never knew his Edgy self had anything other than contempt for him. For this self-centered prick to actually go out of his way for him was a bit hard to grasp. “but- why would you want to help me? i... i don’t get it?” Edge flinched suddenly. He snapped his head back to the other and gave a snarl. “I wouldn’t be doing it for you. I would do it for Blue.” Stretch blinked at him in confusion. “huh...never thought you held my brother in such high regards.” Edge felt heat flood his cheekbones again. “Yes. I would do it for Blue. He really doesn't deserve to have such a shitty self-destructive older brother like you. So if I could help him out. I would.” Stretch nodded at the statement. “yah. no need to bring him into this. he doesn't deserve it.” Edge nodded in agreement at that. Then roamed his sockets over the seated monsters form. His hand had come up to grip the front of his shirt as though in pain and his hazy looking eye lights where downcast. Shoulder’s trembling. Edge recognized both physical and emotional pain in the expression. A pang of pity went through his soul at the sight. A small voice rose from the somber looking skeleton. Bring his attention back.  
“p-promise you won’t tell Blue.” Stretch’s weak looking eye-lights stared up at him with such sadness he didn’t give it a second thought. He nodded and stepped forward to bring a hand to the shoulder of the slouched form in the only comfort he could offer at the moment.  
“I promise.” Stretch’s eye-lights returned to floor ashamed at his own weakness. “Now.” Edge purred out while leaning forward more to grip Stretch’s chin in a gentle hold. “What do you need?” He said this in such a _sensual_ way that it had Stretch flinching hard and snapping his eyes back to the skeleton’s scarred face.“wha-i-”  
Edge huffed at the reaction. “We have to get that,” He gestured to the other skeletons chest. “-taken care of. Don’t you agree?”  
Stretch’s already pounding soul throbbed in his chest at the thought. “w-wait? right now?” Stretch gripped the front of his shirt tighter. A shiver of need running down his spine. Did he really deserve to be helped? It was his fault for not being able to release the pent up magic in his soul. This was his problem. Why did Edge really want to help him? Did it really matter? He was useless. Nothing really matters anyway. But there was still that little voice in the back of his skull. The part that still held his pride. Even though his walls were broken down from the agonizing pain in his soul. He still wasn’t ready to fully come undone in front of his Fell-vers counterpart.

\- _He wanted to- right here? right now?_ -

“Stretch.”  
The use of his actual nickname brought him out of his spiraling thoughts. Edge could tell Stretch was in an internal battle with himself and sighed. He released his grip on Stretch’s chin and instead brought both arms to the back of the couch trapping his ‘prey’ right where he wanted him.  
Edge had to admit. Although he harbored no tender feeling for his lazy counterpart. The moment he saw the weaken monsters soul pulsating with such power. He just couldn’t get the thought of it out of his skull. The temptation was agonizing. He wanted nothing more than to feel it between his fingers. Soaking up all the raw magical output into his being. The magic around it’s surface oozing with magical discharge. It had taken most of his will power before not to reach out and touch it’s glossy surface. Now with the other monster conscious and in need for release he finally had the opportunity to do so. His maw filled with magic with just the thought.  
“I’ll ask again.”  
Edge brought their faces mer inches apart. Boring down his intentions into the now whimpering monster.  
“What do you need?”  
Stretch did not foresee this as an outcome in any point in time. He had already resigned himself to loathing his violent counterpart for the foreseeable future. Now the bigger more heavier set skeleton was pressed up close to him. He could feel his breath on his heated face. Sending tingles of strange energy through the rest of his frame. The smell of species hit his nose aperture. The idea that Edge would ever ‘ _help_ -’ him in ‘ _this_ -’ way was something that had never crossed his mind. This left his mind sinking into a deep dark pit that he had a feeling he’d never get out of.  
“okay. okay. fine. just back up a little would’ ya.”  
Stretch tried to not let the nervousness show in his voice. To his astoundment, Edge back away slightly and he gave a sigh of relief. As the heavier body retracted from his form he felt his bones take up a small tremble and he couldn't help but cringe as they rattled softly. His body desperately telling him to seek reprieve. He took in a shaky breath of air before bringing his trembling hands to the rim of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head slowly.  
Edge took in once again the sight of the unmarred bones below him. They glowed softly. Humming with ample magic. His alternates rib cage looked thinner, delicate and more fragile in comparison to his own. The pulsing organ appeared before him again and he couldn’t stop the sudden arousal at the sight. It’s unparalleled magic still rebounding off the inside of Stretch’s ribs. Edge had to force himself not to lick his teeth. It was already wired admitting to himself that he had become attracted to the opposite monsters soul. The now topless skeleton hadn’t made a sound. He only shifted slightly to placed the shirt off to the side of the couch. Sockets dark.

\- _Oh shit! Did he notice the way I was staring?_ -

To Edges dismay Stretch smirked and chuckled slightly. “well - are you just going to stare? or do i get to see your’s to?” Stretch's face pulled into a shit-eating grin and quirked a brow bone. Edge flushed more under the gaze and cursed himself on the inside. He shook his head slightly and began to re-focus on the task at hand.  
“No need.”  
Edge scoffed before kneeling down more to get a better angle. Stretch was now looking at him in bewilderment. Not knowing Edge was capable of ever bringing himself to another monsters level. To think- that he was the one to bring the tyrant to his knees sent a jolt of arousal to his soul. Despite the pain he was in, a flow of a different kind of heat was washing through his bones. The bare chested skeletons soul fluttered with something other than agony at the thought. A groan pasted his teeth before he could stop it and he brought a hand up to stifle it. The damage was done though and he stared wide socket at the other. 

- _i did not just... nope. not getting turn on by how my prideful alternate is basically on his knees in front of me. nope. nuh uh. not happening._ -

Edge astonished Stretch again by chuckling deeply. A satisfying sound.  
“Eager are we?” Edge gave him a crooked grin that would have been unpretentious if not for all the jagged teeth of his mouth. Stretch’s cheekbones blazed even more honey orange. Edge couldn’t help but smirk at the adorable reaction. If Stretch was cute like this all the time he wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass to be around. Edge stopped that train of thought in its tracks. 

\- _No! I did not just thing this asshole is cute!_ -

Edge huffed to himself but kept his sockets glued to Stretch. Hand still on his mouth. Cheekbones flaring hotly with magic. Brow bone crease in what he’d assumed, embarrassment. Eye-lights blown wide in his sockets quivering slightly. 

\- _Okay... He was cute. Right now, anyway. Fuck! I’m doomed! There's no turning back at this point._ -

“Alright. Enough of this.” Edge moved forward slowly bring his un-gloved hands up and into the other skeletons chest cavity. Moving cautiously just in case. When Stretch made no move to stop him he eyed the glowing soul again, reaching for it slowly. This was such an intimate act, an invasion of privacy really but as soon as the doubt floated to his head Stretch gave a small gasp and arched his back to allow Edge better access. The act was just what Edge needed to reach the rest of the way in, fingers just barely brushing the throbbing soul. The hot power washed over him in waves as his phalanges came into full contact. It was just as hot and needy as it looked. Soaking his hand and throbbing more in his grasp. The jolt of energy was overwhelming at first. Almost whiting out his vision but the feeling faded and he was meet with the wonderful reaction of his twin shuddering from his hold. Edge grinned up at the expression on his alternates face. Sockets screwed shut and even hotter flush was gracing his features. He had shoved two knuckles in his mouth to keep himself from crying out. His efforts were in vain though as muffled gasps and whimpers were still emitting from behind his hand.  
Edges grin turned sinister at the sight. To think, he made the other become like this under his own hand had made his own soul overflow with pure unadulterated possessiveness. Edge tightened his grip only slightly earning another slow whine in the back of the monsters throat above him. A fresh wave of liquid prickled up from the surface of the heart shaped organ in his grasp and spilled down his wrists in hot globs. Stretch’s breaths were now coming out in hot pants as he removed his hand from his mouth to breath better.  
“f-for star sake! p-please! j-just get it over with!”  
With that Edge took a long deep breath stealing himself to focus. He then closed his sockets in concentration to summon his magic. Then opened them in a flash of his own red magic forcing it to do as he commanded. His right socket blazing red as it flashed around him viciously in streams of red like smoke. Then all at once it was sucked back in. Pulling the magic out of the overpowered soul in his grasp. The feeling of astonishing endowment rushing into soul was intoxicating. He sighed as the waves of absolute bliss crashed over him. The raw energy coursed through his whole being. Filling his magic reserves to the brim.  
Stretch gasped tilting his head to the side. One of his hands had come up to his face trying to hide any embarrassing expression he might have. When a wave of relief washed over him he relaxed into the feeling. Energy being drained from his being. His whole frame went lax. Giving into the stronger monsters will. He brought a hand up to grip Edge’s shoulder. Trying to ground himself before he went floating away.  
Edges sockets were brought back to Stretch’s face when he felt the touch. His serrated teeth parted at the sight. Stretch’s head tilted to the side. Face absolutely awash with color and sockets closed, small tears pooling in the corners. Teeth parted slightly. Stars! He was beautiful. Edge was tempted to close the small distance and bring their faces’ together but he stopped himself keeping himself focused on his task. Edge then flicked his eye-lights back to the soul still throbbing in his grasp. The flashing had subsided and it no longer looked like it wanted to escape it’s owners chest. In fact the fluttering organ looked quite content being in Edges grasp. Edge smirked at the thought before slowing his pull of magic. Stretch peeked a socket open tears finally rolling down but he wiped them away quickly. Not wanting to look just as pathetic as he felt at the moment. Edges pulling magic came to a slow stop and he took a long breath out. He then inspected the heart shaped soul in his grasp. Making sure there were no more signs of distress and nodded.  
“uh? Is it done? you think you can let go now?” His attention was brought back to Stretch's face. He looked immensely better. Sockets lidded in their usual lazy way and a smirk was pulled up on his teeth. A flush of magic was still flaring his cheekbones.  
“Um. Yah. Sorry~” Edge released his hold on the other monsters soul and pulled his arm away from his rib cage with a slight red coloring his sharp cheekbones. He coughed into his fist before standing to his full height and looked away. Not wanting to talk about what had just transpired. A brief moment of silence passed between them before Edge spoke up. “F-feeling better?” Edge rubbed at the back of his neck feeling a bit flustered. Stretch was already in the process of pulling his shirt back over his head. Edge felt a pang of loss at the sight. “yah. lots better actually. thanks. you have more ‘soul’ than i thought.” The pun was followed by the scarred skeletons socket twitching and an angry growl emitted between his teeth. 

\- _Once an asshole. Always an asshole._ \- 

He huffed. Crossing his arms and looking away.

\- _Well if he’s making puns he must be better._ \- 

Stretch chuckled at the reaction. “no really. thanks. i owe you one.” The lean skeleton then leaned back more into the couch and relaxed with a light feeling in his soul. Face heating slightly as his own words registered. Edge cocked his head to the side. A small grin tugging at the corner of his sharp teeth.  
“Well I’ll hold that to you than.” Stretch shifted on the couch. “hey one more thing.” Edge regarded him. “I’m kinda...really hungry now. you think you can bring me the leftovers in the fridge? you know. before you go? I don’t think I can stand right now.” The Fell-verse skeleton exhaled a huff of irritation before shrugging his shoulders and sighing heavily. “If I must.” Then he made his way to the kitchen. He returned with tacos in hand and delivered hem with a scoff. “thanks.” Stretch mumbled out as he was handed the food. Not even caring that they were soggy and cold Stretch began digging in. Feeling the new magic being absorbed into his soul he sighed and set the empty plate to the side. Edge eyeing him the whole time with a somewhat appalled look. 

\- _How the fuck is that actually edible? Argh. That's not the real issue here. Why was he hungry in first place?_ -

“I didn’t take to much did I?” A little worry showed in his voice. “no - no you’r good. umm. ok. maybe a little bit. you seemed really into it. ” Edge felt a little guilty at the statement. Stretch noticed the emotion flashing across the other’s face. “i think anyone would feel drained after having magic pulled from them. but I don’t regret it. it had to be done.” Edge brighten a little at the reassuring words.  
With his job done here and magic at full capacity. Edge felt no need to stay. With his alternate back to full health he felt awkward standing around doing nothing. Edge made his way to the front door grasping for the handle when a thought occurred to him. He turned back around to give one last look at the now full and happy looking monster. Edge summoned up his courage. “Tomorrow...After work,” Stretch perked up from his relaxed slouch in the cushions almost on the verge of sleep. “hnm?” Edge growled under his breath not knowing exactly how he wished to word his next sentence. “You. Me. Dinner. Tomorrow. That’s what you’ll owe me. Feeding you that disgusting old food felt wrong. Even for me.” Stretch nodded. “okay. I’m not one to pass up free food. if it’s anything other than tacos i’m down.” Edge squinted his eyes at the other monster. Trying to see if he was sincere or not. Finding what he needed in the other he huffed and made his way out the door with a smirk of accomplishment on his face. He was already marching his way back to the basement where the machine was when doubtful thoughts came floating into his skull.

- _Oh stars! What has come over me?_ -

The feeling of the soul pulsing between his digits came to mind.

\- _Okay. Maybe I just want his soul?_ -

The thought of the honey orange flush adorning Stretch’s features came rising up.

\- _Fine! So what if I want his soul and body! That’s not all of him? His personality is absolute trash._ -

Maybe he could find something during the little dinner date that he still hated about his Swap-vers counterpart. Besides his horrendous puns of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how far I want to go with this but just in case it's rated explicit. Anyone have thought they'd like to share? Mistakes were made. I know my writing is not the best. I just want more Spicyhoney. Who feels me?


End file.
